Kosovo:Hooks Nook
by cletus88
Summary: The AD-7 team after narrowly escaping capture from the Ghouls now begin their exit plans and explore further the mysterious Templar fortress but what new secrets are now in their escape attempts.


Chris Hinrichsen Kosovo Part 2

_**Hook's Nook**_

__**Previously: **After receiving news for a rescue operation involving journalists in war-torn Serbia, the private security corporation known as Amberst Enterprises sends in one of its

elite black ops team, however the team has not witnessed the current events about to unfold

in the former Templar stronghold in Kosovo.

P.O. David 敵auge' Berchoff, a former deep sea engineer with the US Marines holds in

a standard kneeling position with his MP-5 K Sub-machine Gun. Staring with his ocean green eyes and platinum blonde hair. He looks over to Johnny 鉄hamanHigh-Eagle, the smallest member of elite black ops rescue team of Amberst Enterprises. Explain something to me Johnny, What in the hell are those things advancing our flank? They look like freaks from a horror movie."

Shaman raises his military compound bow and aims it in the direction of the advancing rebels clad in crimson purple-blue dress. Eying his copper red eyes he looks over to Gauge staring like a wise-man from his Black-feet heritage. To be honest, Gauge, I'm at a loss of words and if my totem spirit relatives are correct there are certain spirits stuck in between life and death who now plague Mother Earth."

典hat certainly clears up things, a quizzical look in his ocean green eyes and stares back at Shaman. 哲OT!"

添ou need to expand your mind, my American Alec 鉄apper Delavoux, the former French Secret Service GIGN Operative with gray eye. He lost his one eye in an Algerian war camp years earlier while working with the French Foreign Legion.

的'll take that answer, Major but can you at least explain to me what we are facing and doing here?"

哲TK at this time, P. the dark grinning French operative

泥efinitely a lot of carp-wash from you Intel Gauge

The advancing rebels continue their assault as they begin to release a volley of bullets on the rescue operation ahead of them. 泥ESTROY THE NORMS! FOR PESTILENCE!comments the rebels in a Serb-Croatian dialect. The old weapons of the war open up on the rescue operatives. _RAT-TAT-TAT _

Mack covers the female war journalist as the shells splinter the platform piercing the tactical BDUS of the rescue commandos. 敵et Down! Sniper light her up!Commands the former Dev-Group operative and current team lead of commandos.

迭oger that Top over the radio waves in a Georgia accent, Marine Recon Sniper of the Black team.

The modified Barrett 50 caliber shells pierce through the rebels decaying hides and crimson

purple robes. _BLAM-BLAM-BLAM _the piercing shells rip thru marching and decaying rebels screams of an unholy cry ignite as the masked and bloody heads fall off the decaying corpses of the mysterious undead creatures.

Staring with his charcoal blue eyes Mack looks at his package a small and slender athletic Japanese woman. 徹kay, Miss, Please tell me there's way off this platform. speaking in his South Carolina accent.

The defending commandos return fire on the advancing rebels clad in former World War II

Yugoslavian battle dress. The slender and attractive Japanese woman reaches for her glasses in her photographer vest. 添es Commander, please follow me quickly. I believe I am the only

one left with my press ahead of the commandos the Japanese woman directs them to a passage about seventy yards of their position. 鼎ome quickly!"

Mack looks at his team showing a look of direction in his charcoal blue eyes. Gauge, Johnny take rear guard. Sherlock you are point cover the package with up most looks over to the attractive corps-woman who fires off a round from her Glock pistol. 摘mergency, you and I will cover their flanks."

Emergency releases her clip from Glock pistol. _Click _ 的 need a reload, Commander."

Mack tosses her two extra clips and gives her direction 填se sparingly, Denise.

Lets Move, People!The exploding shells continue to echo through the courtyard of the granite stronghold.

_**Moments later**_

__The journalist with short cropped black hair directs the commandos into a series of archways in the stone fortress. Mack and Emergency stand towards the back releasing a series of shots at the falling behind undead. Sherlock with his dark eyes admires the inscriptions on the walls of the fortress. 典he Templar Order certainly had its share of glyphs in this closely he reviews the glyphs inscribed on the walls.

的t is said, that the Templars were not only the first bankers in the world but also had

a knack of inventions as the Japanese journalist as she reaches for a series of

burning torches on the walls.

鉄o what brought you to this place...Miss..?questions Sherlock the former Australian MI6 agent and oldest member of the commandos.

溺y name is Reiko Lee, and I tend to cover news stories for Japanese CNN and the History and Discovery Channel, Mr. Reiko as she presses in a piece of

granite rock.

鉄o you are a freelance historical journalist?questions Shaman

鉄omething like passageway reveals a hidden passageway. 鼎ome Please.

The Commandos look at one another suspiciously as Reiko Lee takes the lead in the passageway. Mack and Emergency come up in the rear as the door shuts behind them. 典his place just got creeper, Gauge

展hatever is down here, she knows this Mack as he looks to Gauge. 迭ight now, she is our ticket and package out of here.

迭oger Top Dog."

The commandos continue down the creepy and dark passageways in the Templar castle. As the hallways and passages twist and turn going deeper into the dungeon of the fortress.

_**Chapter 2**_

_** Above Ground**_

__The warrior undead begin pounding the walls of the passageway that Mack and the others escaped from. A large deeply one eyed scarred Ghoul places his wrinkle and decaying hands

to his head and closes his one eye. _溺__istress, the Norms are entering the lower levels of the _

_ castle. What do you bid for us to do?_ The lead Ghoul uses telepathy to speak to an unknown figure.

A female like voice echoes in the mind of the lead Ghoul as he stands towards the back of his men pounding away at the walls before them. "_She is leading them into our trap, she has no clue that where she leads will lead to her doom and their doom. Return and plague _

_ the villages below and use your amulet to release more of your brethren._

_鄭__s you Command, Mistress. _The leader balks at his men pounding on the wall before them. STOP! The Queen will handle it now. We shall release more of our brethren"

The pack of undead look back at their leader and begin to exit the walls as it continues to crumble in more. Marching slowly away they howl loudly in the darken fields of the Templar grounds.

_**Throne Room**_

__A Hungarian woman sits before a pack of wolves and forms her hands into a series of fiery crimson balls. The woman appears to be dressed in Vistani or Gypsy like clothes but dressed more extravagantly. She is watched by her wolves as a large hybrid werewolf stands before her. 展hat is your bidding mother?growls and speaks the large werewolf now wearing similar dress as his mother. He carries a large dirk and Arquebus pistol on his waist.

典he Norms have violated our grounds my eldest, lead the pack below and destroy the Hungarian woman who has a face that is half wolf and human 填se whatever

needs you deem will assist in their destruction.

添es, My werewolf gypsy looks at his pack 'It is time to feast my brothers and sisters. On those words a series of wolves and werewolves rise from the surrounding floor of the throne room rushing like a pack of rabid animals.

滴A..HA...HA... The Reign of Guinevere Willows has returned after years of sleep and dormant peace...HA...HA...HA...

_**Chapter 3**_

_** Lower Dungeons**_

__Reiko signals her rescuers to rest as she directs them to a mysterious fresh-water pool beneath the mysterious Templar Order. 典he waters in that pool were blessed by the good Templars here and should suffice your dehydration."

笛ust curious Reiko; how do you know so much about this place?Questions Mack as the rest of his team refreshes their canteens with the mysterious blessed water before them. I mean, you are not from this part of the world. No disrespect. I would just like a few answers?

哲one taken, Commander McCauley; just say I work with a similar sect in the Vatican

of the a seat Reiko continues her words. The sect I work with handles things man was not meant to see. Though I say I am a journalist and it is only a cover for my purpose here in Western and Eastern Europe."

溺y people have been tracking down these creatures of the night for generations and I

was assigned to look into a person of interest in this war-torn land.

溺ay I ask, who or is that NTK as well?"

的 suppose I can share it with you since your men and women saved my life from those

Ghuls. Reaching for her photo vest she pulls out a blue-yellow flower petals and nibbles on them.

典he person of interest is known as the Hengeyokai Queen or as you westerners called a Werewolf Reiko as she pulls out a parchment from within the

vest. 滴er kind has been plaguing the land for many years and she was recently visiting a dark place in Cambodia. It was this visit that alerted my elders to track her down and eliminate her and see what her kind is planning.

敵reat another skeleton in our closet. I was never told looks over to Sherlock and Sapper who are eating energy bars by the mysterious water. So did either of you guys or the Admiral know about this?"

Sherlock pushes back his deer-skin cap and looks at Mack and Reiko. 鼎ommander, there are several other agencies besides ours that deals with such threats.

鉄o there is no clear network of communications about certain OPS worldwide. Continues Sapper as he fixes and makes a cigarette from his pouch bag.

典han you guys have no knowledge of Reiko's Op than. Correct?

鼎 both men

Shaman joins the others who are talking between themselves. 展hat is it Johnny?"

的 am sensing something in the surrounding shadows, Mack.

展hat?

溺ore animal than human."

_**Chapter 4**_

_** 1000 Yards from AD-7 Team**_

__The pack of werewolves and large wolves storm quickly through the narrows of the dungeon continuing to display their hunger and rabid feed in their crimson red eyes. Moving as one the

pack brushes aside the dungeon vermin and tear up the rotten grounds below them.

The leader growls and snarls loudly to his pack. 添our scents feel the blood of the Norms; I can sense it. Let your instincts expand as we strike the Norms. The leader and several others draw their weapons of cavalier era pushing forward with aggression.

Mack and the others watch the advancing pack as several of werewolves with their lead charge like a cavalry followed by the large wolves behind them. 擢EAST UPON THE NORMS! FOR FENRIS AND THE QUEEN!"

The commandos look at charging pack with a look in their eyes of OH SHIT! Raising their weapons the team gets ready for close combat attack by the mysterious wolf- pack.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
